


Tonąc w zieleni

by Raspberry_Glass



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raspberry_Glass/pseuds/Raspberry_Glass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myślał, że jej oczy są identyczne, tak samo zielone, tak samo pełne pasji i życia.<br/>Z czasem okazały się jedynie marnym substytutem, wyblakłą i niemal pustą podróbką.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonąc w zieleni

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts).



Od zawsze miał słabość do tego koloru.  
Wszystko, co w życiu cenił, miało właśnie tę barwę - czy to ukochany samochód, odznaka hydraulika jego ojca,  
czy po prostu puszka Heinekena, którego pił z przyjemnością, a nie z obrzydzeniem.

Właśnie dlatego zaufał temu dzieciakowi. Postanowił się zmienić, rzucić dotychczasowe życie i pozostać jak najbliżej niego.  
Wszystko to z powodu koloru jego oczu. Miały najbardziej niesamowity odcień zieleni, jaki kiedykolwiek widział.  
Przyciągały go z niesamowitą siłą i choć nigdy się do tego nie przyzna, po prostu w nich tonął.  
Udało mu się z nim stworzyć coś, czego nigdy wcześniej z nikim nie miał.

A później wszystko spieprzył, będąc całkowicie tego świadomym.  
Spieprzył najlepszą rzecz w swoim życiu, ponieważ szczeniacko zauroczył się w jego kuzynce.  
Myślał, że jej oczy są identyczne, tak samo zielone, tak samo pełne pasji i życia.  
Z czasem okazały się jedynie marnym substytutem, wyblakłą i niemal pustą podróbką.  
Jednak wtedy nie mógł już wrócić do ukochanej zieleni.

Wszystko zmieniło się kilka dni temu, gdy Gwen postanowiła odejść z Verdoną.  
Nie potrafił mieć jej tego za złe, ani nawet jakoś specjalnie się tym przejąć.  
W końcu mógł odetchnąć, ponieważ związek, w który wpakował się przez własną głupotę dwa lata wcześniej,  
a którego nie potrafił zakończyć, rozpadł się bez jego interwencji.

Spojrzał na Tennysona siedzącego na masce samochodu, popijającego koktajl i wpatrującego się ponuro w granatowe niebo.  
Prawdopodobnie zastanawiał się, jak radzi sobie Gwen na Anodynie.  
Ben musiał wyczuć jego intensywny wzrok, ponieważ opuścił głowę, patrząc na niego z irytacją.  
Kevin jedynie uśmiechnął się lekko i zmrużył oczy, wzruszając ramionami.

Nie miało to dla niego znaczenia, skoro znowu mógł tonąć w zieleni.


End file.
